EP 2 335 996 B1 discloses a central buffer coupling with a coupling rod which is of at least two-part configuration and is fastened to the coach body via a draft yoke, wherein the rear coupling rod portion is connected to the coach body so as to be displaceable in the longitudinal direction relative to the draft yoke. At least one energy-dissipating device is arranged between the rear coupling rod portion and the coach body, for example in the form of a spring apparatus or else in the form of a deformation tube which responds after a critical impact force introduced into the energy-dissipating element is exceeded, and, by means of plastic deformation, dissipates some of the impact energy introduced into the energy-dissipating element, and is configured in order to at least partially dissipate in the impact energy which occurs in the event of a crash or in the normal traveling mode and is transmitted from the coupling rod to the coach body, that is to convert the impact energy into plastic deformation work and heat or to absorb same. The configuration is undertaken depending on the magnitude of the forces which occur. For very high energy dissipation, a corresponding configuration of the energy-dissipating devices is required, with this being reflected in an increased requirement for construction space.
Furthermore, draft yoke systems with integrated preliminary damping and reversible energy dissipation are known in the form of pretensioned spring units as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,943 B2.
EP 1 468 889 B1 has previously disclosed a rail vehicle with a coupling linkage and a rubber damper, which is coupled to the body of the coupling by a connecting bolt, and comprises an irreversible energy-absorbing element which is tubular and has a rectangular cross section over its entire length, wherein the rubber damper arrangement and the irreversible energy-absorbing element are arranged in series in the longitudinal direction of a vehicle body of the vehicle. The vehicle body frame is configured to absorb a collision load in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle body that is transmitted via the energy-absorbing element. For this purpose, the rubber damper is held in a supporting frame which is attached to the vehicle body frame.
The draft and buffer apparatus, which is fastened by flange-mounting on an underframe of a rail vehicle and has draft- and buffer-side energy-dissipating units arranged in a single housing, is disclosed in DE 20 2005 004 502 U1. Buffer-side and draft-side energy-dissipating systems are connected in series in a housing, wherein one of the two comprises a deformation element.